Untitled Dark Link x Link yaoi
by Darklink77
Summary: A ride in the forest soon turns into a day that Link will never forget. Dark Link X Link XXX Warning!


The forest was silent. There were no animals or birds chirping. There was no wind blowing; nothing. A chestnut clydesdale with a flowing white mane and tail walked slowly through the maze of trees. The young man on her back couldn't have been more than 16. He had bright blonde hair that was covered by a brown hood on his cloak. His sapphire eyes glowed slightly as he eyed the trees.

A soft rustle caught his attention. He looked over at a rather large bush. He squinted as he watched it suspiciously. The rustle came again from the bush. He grunted as he unsheathed his sword and prepared for the ambush.

Suddenly, a shadow jumped from a tree and tackled him off of his horse. He struggled under the weight of his attacker as he pinned him to the ground, dagger to his throat.

"I finally have you where I want you...Link..." he said as he pushed the dagger into his skin.

"So you were the one stalking me...I have felt eyes following me ever since the Water Temple..." Link muttered.

"Yeah...Why reveal myself too soon? I just had to wait until you were alone..."

"So, are ya gonna kill me?" Link chuckled nervously.

"No...I have better plans for you..."

He lifted the dagger and stepped off of Link. He kicked his sword away and out of his reach. The horse was gone; probably spooked and galloped off. There was no chance for Link to escape now.

Then he walked over and grabbed Link by his arm and pulled him across the ground. He then pushed him against a tree and forced him to stand up. He pressed himself against him. 

"Now, my sweet...How would you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Heh heh heh...Do I really need to tell you?"

"Ya know, i'm not that way..."

"I can fix that...I can easily convert you..."

"What if I refuse?"

"Well, you're gonna get it wheither you like it or not," he pushed his face into his. "You do not know how long I have waited for this. For so long, I have watched you, and there were times where I had to relieve myself of that pressure in my groin, and I would wish it was you doing it..." he grunted as he closed his ruby eyes and pressed his lips against his.

Link groaned as he pushed harder. When he made to protest, something plunged into his mouth. It was warm. He felt it explore every crevice of his mouth. He then felt something hard pressing up against his leg. He released his kiss and pulled his head away when Link tried to bite.

"Now now...You're not a beast...Why are you resisting me?"

"Cause I don't want this..."

"Now you are making Rinku upset," he whimpered. "I'm at my best when i'm upset..." he whispered into Link's ear, lust in his voice.

"Okay Rinku...I reaally don't want you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted as Rinku unbuckled his belt and had pulled down his leggings.

"Well, I can't fuck you if you are wearing clothes..." he said.

Link was now very worried and scared. What was he going to do? What could he do? He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Or in this case, a tree and a hard place.

"Ohh...You have been holding out on me boy..." Rinku said as he admired Link's member.

"Yeah...Is there any way you could just let me go now?" Link asked as he felt the sweat run down his brow.

"Hmm...No..." he muttered as he tickled his cock.

"GODDESSES! DON'T DO THAT!!!" Link shouted.

"Why? You seem to like it..." he whispered as he continued.

Secretly, he knew Rinku was right. When he was young, he spied on the male Kokori. He didn't know at the time, but he would soon find out that he actually did like other men. He felt ashamed at these thoughts and he knew it was wrong...But how could it be?

Rinku stared at Link and saw that he was lost in deep thought. He took this oppurtunity to twist off the rest of Link's clothing, then his own. He smiled deviantly as he kissed his neck, occasionally nipping the tender skin with his fangs.

Link awoke with a start. He wanted it to stop, yet he wanted it to keep going.  
Please...Let him go lower...Just to relieve this feeling I have...Rinku then moved to his chest. He ran his tongue over one of Link's nipples, causing it to grow hard. He sucked on the peak, then moved down. He sucked on his stomach and he clawed his sides, leaving deep gashes. Then, he came to Link's now swollen erection.

"I thought you didn't want this Linkie Boy...I guess your cock has a mind of it's own..." he teased as he licked the shaft.

"Rinku...Please..."

"Please what?"

"Just...take me already! I can't handle it no more!"

"Fine..."

Rinku pulled his head away. Then, he pushed Link to the ground and spread his legs apart.

"Hurry...Do it..." Link whimpered.

"Shut up..." Rinku commanded as he sat on Link's lap.

He grabbed Link's cock and thrusted it against his own. Link whimpered softly. Rinku laughed as he began to grind against him, causing him to grow harder.

"Rinku..." Link whimpered lustfully.

He laughed as he moved backwards and picked Link slightly off the ground.

"What's that?" Link whispered as he felt something press against his entrance.

Rinku glared at him and smiled. He knew he was slender enough to enter Link without causing him pain. But he wanted that pain to show that he was the one in control.

"I want you to scream..."

"WhaAHHHHHH!!!" Link yelled as Rinku pushed in.

It was so tight, it felt like he was being impaled. Link continued to scream as Rinku thrusted in and out slowly. He grabbed Link's cock and rubbed his hand up & down his shaft & balls.

"Rinku...So...tight..."

"Sit still!"

"Keep...moving..."

"What do you think i'm doing?!"

"Uhhh...Faster...please...uhhh..."

Rinku began to thrust in & out faster, but harder. He saw Link tearing up.

"You should see yourself...You're so pathetic...My little bitch..." he said as he kissed him on the lips.

Link opened his mouth, begging him to enter. Rinku kissed him harder as he picked up momentum.

"Rinku...I thought sex was supposed to be pleasurable...all I feel is pai-"

Before he could finish, Rinku thrusted a bit further and hit a spot that sent a shock of pure pleasure throughout his groin. He screamed joyfully and begged for Rinku to go faster and harder in that spot. Rinku thrusted and occasionally hit the spot, causing Link to jump and shake violently.

Then, Link felt himself coming to an orgasm. He begged for Rinku to keep going. How he wished it wouldn't end so quickly. Then, he heard Rinku roar as his seed exploded into his rectum. Soon after, his own flowed all over his stomach and legs. Rinku whooped loudly. Link lay on the ground, panting heavily.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

The sudden feeling of Rinku being in him was too much.

"Please...Get out...of me..." he whispered through each pant.

Rinku grunted as he pulled out. Link groaned softly.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it Linkie Boy..." he said.

He looked over at him and saw that he was knocked out. Rinku burst out laughing.

"Poor boy...I guess I went too far...Damn, that's funny!" he chuckled as he threw his cloak over him.

He pulled up his trousers and picked Link up.

"Tonight will be not as intense. I promise..." he whispered into his lover's ear.

Then, he carried him in his arms, back to their home.


End file.
